Episode 1!
Episode 1, Shed some light. The breeze was almost the strongest thing on this dead island. The tree's dragged their way back to their position rooted in the floor as the winds pushed them back hard, driving an eerie tune into the ears of anyone near enough to what would be an insult to call Foliage was. it took a few seconds, but when the whistling winds stopped, a figure appeared from the South of the island. These were the hills, The highest point of the Island rest here, with the 'hills'. This was where they left people who had lost their minds to just rot away after they had served their sentence here. The sentences were always life, but it was suggested that they lost life before their sanity, so when they went mad they were freed to roam the island but never to escape. The figure, of average build, the sporting of a clear spiky and rather wild hairstyle. As he got closer, the features became more refined and detailed, his pupils were rather small under his headband, a dark shade of grey which held some of the males hair under it, poking out from the bottom between his eyes. He looked back as the wind pushed his hair to the direction he turned. " Almost done. look for any more signs of life.." Said the male. He was Gaki Endo, S-Class Mage of the Guild Galea Force. His mission here was to eliminate all signs of life that he could and leave no traces of what once inhabited this place. This was X Island. X Island, a Baron rock where all the worlds worst criminals, that used magic ofcourse, were held at bay from humanity, here in what was once the most secure facility in Minstrel. But with the arrival of a particular criminal, a murderous Tyrant of the sort, the entire system cracked with attention to him. This saw to the facility's fall. The only thing that was still secure was that one prisoners cell. The one Gaki couldn't even attempt to take out. He looked in the direction of prison in the centre of the island, emptied. Now past that to the south, a beach and grass land were left in almost unison. Also, empty. To the west, the great sea's which he would need to travel to return home to his Guild and precious Reward. And finally, east. A cave was in vision. A strong feeling came from the cave entrance. Something Gaki knew not to go near. He wouldn't survive long in there. It was time to get off this island before anything could happen. As Gaki walked away, going Westward toward the port where he had left his boat. The only boat, a smell of Lavender smoothly left the cave. In the darkness, it couldn't be seen. It couldn't be heard. It could only be felt. Someone's arrogance, their grin perking up as it pierced through the assurance. "Hello." Said a voice. A twisted, strong yet almost hungering voice. It's monotonous emptiness lingered in the cave as a small ray of light was finally able to reach into the depths of the cave off of some water in which was in the cave, reflecting on his teeth. His barbaric grin, his light brown hair visible in the quick glimmer of light. He had a stubble, prisoners assured one. But he seemed pleased. Lavender wasn't his usual aroma. Things were changing. Click here for Episode 2 Category:Story